kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Stark
General Information Username:/u/Rickypp7 Name: Rickard Stark Age: 19 Culture/Kingdom: Northmen Ambition: Unsure Yet Position within House: Head of House Stark; Lord of Winterfell, The King in the North and The King of Winter. Family * Wife: (To Be Determined) * Father: Cregan Stark * Mother: Elaena Targaryen (Deceased) * Siblings: 2brothers; 2 sisters (Not including Himself) We are the last Five Starks left. * Aunts/Uncles/Cousins Rhaenys Targaryen - Cousin. also The rest of the Targaryen. Traits and attributes * Just -2 * Family Person 0 * Honorable -4 * Strategist 4 * Formidable Fighter 7 * Strong 3 * Agile 3 * Stubborn -1 * Survival 0 * Zealous (Old) 0 Appearance and History Appearance: Richard Stark often called "The Young Wolf" is a growing lad at the age of Nineteen standing at 6 feet 4 tall, He's got broad shoulders and muscular arms he's extremely Strong and well built, he has somewhat long smoky black hair reaching the back of his neck. he's got caramel brown eyes and looks very much like a Stark. he is striking and gorgeous in the eyes of every man or woman inheriting his mother's valyrian beauty and his father's powerful physic of the Northmen, his looks and Swordsmanship is known and renowned all over the North and some parts of the southern kingdoms. History: Richard Stark was born in Winterfell. his name day is the 6th day of the Second Month, he is the brother of Daemon Stark and is the son and Heir of King Cregan Stark. The King in the North and the King of Winter. and his mother Rhaenyra Targaryen who died giving birth to Cregan fifth child leaving him widowed with three boys and two girls. at an early age Richard showed immense prospect in Swords and Strategy as well as being Just with his friends and Siblings making his father proud. Later Richard showed great Ambition, always desiring more and to better him and his House stature. at the age of fifteen Richard went to the Wall alongside his father to drop off some men for the Nights Watch. this turned into trouble soon enough as they encountered a Wilding Attack the Stark men were outnumbered two to one, but Richard Stepped up to the challenge. he was terrified at first, but he did not forget his training and after the first kill he was calm. like it was something common that he did every day. by the end of the encounter Richard had slayed no less than seven wildings himself. after this he was known as "The Young Wolf" and the most renowned fighter all over the North. once he returned to Winterfell he was trained in his duties that he would need in order to be the King. when he turned nineteen he was exploring the Wolfswood alongside his brother Daemon Stark and managed to find four dead Stags. he was curious as he knew even a pack of wolves could not do this so they decided to follow the trail to find a dead Direwolf south of the wall. it had to have been six feet tall and weighed about 500 kg. he moved closer to pick up a Fang the wolf had lost in the battle to find a Direwolf Pup next to his mother. he had Golden Eyes like the sight of a Sunset and was mostly Grey with a few Black spots in his back and face. something told me he was friendly so stretched my arm, the Pup studied it before moving closer. he began to smell and soon after, lick it. I decided to take the Direwolf pup back home and named him Dusk so he won't die all alone in the Cold Snow. after making there return to Winterfell everyone was intrigued and terrified of the news. some saying that we would all be in danger some saying it was destiny for a Stark to find a Direwolf, only time will tell. Category:Players Category:North